


Tactical Espionage Action

by passionfruits



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruits/pseuds/passionfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Hal met Dave, the gruff soldier had been a virgin. His only sexual experience was frantic, furtive self-ministrations, some of which Hal had been “accidentally” privy to via nanocommunication (which only made the heat that rushed to his groin when he called Dave that much more unbearable, the crawling-out-of-your-skin kind of desire, inspired only by his damn dirty voice!).</p><p>Hal and Dave in a hotel room after a disastrous date. Otacon is top because WHO gets laid constantly in canon? Otacon. And WHO is all talk and no game? Snake.<br/>Might come back and touch it up later because it's a little rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Espionage Action

Before Hal met Dave, the gruff soldier had been a virgin. His only sexual experience was frantic, furtive self-ministrations, some of which Hal had been “accidentally” privy to via nanocommunication (which only made the heat that rushed to his groin when he called Dave that much more unbearable, the crawling-out-of-your-skin kind of desire, inspired only by his damn dirty voice!).

When the romantic nature of their relationship became impossible to ignore — which, if Hal is being entirely honest, happened somewhere between Dave tenderly touching him at first sight and riding off into the Alaskan sunset together — Hal tested the waters. It started with a tactical touch, visual confirmation, non-verbal communication.

Dave practically jumped on him.

Hal had been a kind, patient teacher. Dave’s guttural apologies, moans, and sensitivity a just reward for his efforts. Of course, things evened out soon enough. Once Dave knows what he’s doing, he’s a man who takes what he wants. What he wants is Hal, and often.

Dave was a lot of firsts for Hal, too. First man, first relationship, first love.

When the sudden realization comes, Hal corrects himself: _only_ love.

Because it’s Dave, the undeniable truth doesn’t terrify him.

 

 

“That was a disaster.” Hal sheds his puffy overcoat on the hotel bed and flops down with a sigh. The bedsprings cough up a protesting squeak.

Dave leans against the wall, his mouth a grim line, deepening the endearing grooves he refuses to accept are dimples. “I thought it was a gun,” he retorts. His arms cross defensively over his chest. His foot drums the cheap carpet.

“Since when does a champagne bottle look like a gun?”

“When a waiter whips it outta nowhere.” Dave reaches into his inner pocket, withdraws a cigarette, and flicks his lighter with irritation. After a few long drags, he stops tapping his feet, his mouth stops twitching.

The room quickly fills with the acrid smell. Hal coughs. He pushes himself up on his elbows with a frown. “Hey, put that out.”

Dave takes another drag. “I need it.”

“No, you don’t.” Hal stands and shuffles over, presses his forehead against Dave’s. “You have me now.”

That earns Hal a small, quick smile. “Yeah,” Dave mutters, and crushes the cigarette against the wall. His free hand snakes around Hal’s shoulders.

“Dave, we’re gonna have to pay for that!” Hal protests, even as he brushes against Dave’s cheek out of habit, the scratch of his stubble a tickling comfort.

“Nah.” Dave rubs at the mark. “Not worth worrying about.”

“Right. Thanks for thinking you were saving my life — in theory. Don’t know if I needed this bruise, though.” Hal twists his wrist and cranes his neck to display the shiners Dave landed while tackling him to the ground.

Dave grimaces. “Sorry.” He traces Hal’s wrists with a rough thumb, brushes his neck with light, apologetic lips. Each touch sends a tingling jolt through Hal’s spine.

Dave angles in for a kiss, but Hal rears back. “Hold on.” He digs around in his pocket and holds up a mint.

Dave rolls his eyes and bites the mint out of Hal’s hand. He swishes it around his mouth with his tongue, slowly. Hal flushes, and Dave’s lips curl into a lazy grin. “Gotcha.”

“I’d say I regret teaching you that, but…” Hal presses his lips into Dave’s neck, leaves a trail of fluttering kisses, then nips at his pulse, enjoys how Dave’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows his groans.

Dave’s hands slide down Hal’s shoulders and back, landing with a firm squeeze on his ass, eliciting a squeaky giggle.

Hal’s hands dig into the hair at the nape of Dave’s neck, holds his head steady as Hal kisses up Dave’s jaw and bites his bottom lip, tugging gently. Hal presses his body against Dave, lodges one leg between his knees, and presses his tongue between Dave’s lips and into his hot mouth.

Dave’s moan rumbles through Hal’s chest. Dave’s questing hands venture under Hal’s shirt, brush against his stomach, send shocks of heat below Hal’s waistline. Hal shudders. Dave’s hands ghost along his ribcage and chest, each motion coaxing another shudder from Hal.

Dave’s rough thumb rubs over a nipple and Hal gasps into his mouth.

Dave chuckles. His fingers draw circles into the sensitive flesh until it hardens.

Hal pants, rolling his hips against Dave’s.

Dave flexes his thighs and traps Hal’s leg between his.

Hal breaks the kiss and runs a hand along Dave’s inner thigh. “Cute,” he says, and traces the shape of the bulge in Dave’s pants with a light hand. Hal rotates his knee and Dave shudders, not even bothering to protest Hal’s word choice.

Hal takes that as a good sign and plays with Dave’s waistband.

Dave grabs Hal’s hand with a growl and drags it back down, grinding against it with urgency.

Hal laughs. “Impatient as always.” He breaks Dave’s grip and traces his abs, the curve of each gorgeous, defined muscle. When Dave lets out another frustrated moan, Hal takes pity on him. He slips his fingers inside Dave’s pants and brush along his shaft.

Dave buries his face in Hal’s neck. He bites down, hiding his loud moans of appreciation and sending jolts of pleasure through Hal’s blood.

“Haven’t you had enough of hands to last a lifetime?” Hal teases.

“Not yours.”

The raw honesty in Dave’s voice makes Hal melt. He cups Dave’s rough cheek in his soft hands and kisses him hard, passing every bit of love and gratitude he has for the man who brought him to life through their lips.

Dave wraps Hal in his arms and stumbles toward the bed. They fall in a tangle of clothes and sheets and kisses.

Hal breaks away with a gulp of air. “One sec.” He fumbles for his glasses, fallen askew, hanging off the tip of his nose.

Dave plucks them from his face with a small smile and kisses the shadowy indents left behind. “Damn adorable.”

Hal shrugs, still bashful, sometimes, despite how long they’ve been together. He’s not used to praise. He’s not used to anything, least of all trust, but for Dave he’d throw away his life on faith. Actually, he thinks, his hands mapping out the riddling scars on Dave’s back while he tugs off his shirt, they’ve already done that.

Hal frowns. “Is this new?” His fingers worry at a dip in Dave’s hip, the size of some pretty heavy ammunition.

“Don’t know.” Dave’s strong hands slide Hal’s shirt off in an instant. He crawls forward on hands and knees and kisses Hal down until his head rests on the pillows, then ruffles his hair. “You need a trim.”

“And you need a shave.” Hal caresses Dave’s jawline. Thoughts of that stubble rubbing against his skin make Hal swallow, hard.

Dave notices Hal’s gaze — or something else, judging by the stiff ache in Hal’s pants — and plants his hands firmly on Hal’s shoulders. He bites Hal’s neck hungrily, leaving deep, angry red marks on his pale skin. His fingernails rake Hal’s arms as he continues down, flicking his rough tongue over Hal’s hard nipple, rubbing the other with his calloused fingers.

Hal’s breath hitches in his chest. A whine crawls from his throat; his hips squeeze and thrust at empty air.

Dave slides lower still, bathing Hal’s chest and stomach in sloppy kisses. He slides Hal’s pants down to his hips, reaches in, and, rather unceremoniously, pulls his cock free. “Pretty hard.”

“No need to state the obvious.”

Dave’s warm eyes flicker up with a lopsided smirk. He gives an experimental tug along Hal’s shaft.

Hal groans appreciatively. Dave lowers his head and licks around the shaft and up to the tip. He darts his tongue against the tip. Hal squirms; each brush adds to the unbearably tense pleasure radiating from his core.

Dave’s breaths tickle Hal in warm huffs. His lips wrap around Hal’s cock and slides down, engulfing him in absolute warmth.

Hal stutters a breathy moan and his fingers dig into Dave’s thick hair. He runs his hands through the dark locks, mussing them each time Dave’s lips slide up and down his throbbing length.

“Dave,” he whines, his voice breaking, his face hot with embarrassment and lust, and he’s almost there — and then Dave draws back with a slick _pop_ and gently sucks down on Hal’s balls, bringing him back down from the high.

“ _Why_ ,” he chokes out, but then Dave’s mouth is back where it belongs, swallowing his aching cock with long, hard sucks, his tongue swirling, and it’s far better than before, better than anything Hal has ever imagined.

“Almost wish I hadn’t taught you that, either,” he manages through gasps and murmured, mindless praise.

“You like it.” Dave does it again, brings him to the edge and pulls him back down, and again, and again, until all Hal knows is the feel of Dave’s lips and all he can do is shudder and thrust aimlessly.

Hal’s about to burst into tears of frustration. He bites his lip to hold back a groan as Dave swallows him to the hilt, fondling his balls. “When did you change your codename to Deepthroat?”

Dave sits back on his heels and grimaces in disgust. “That’s the worst joke I’ve ever heard.”

 _“David,”_ Hal hisses, and Dave’s wide-eyed shock at the command in his tone is almost worth the intense pain pooling in his stomach.

Dave recovers quickly. “I’m actually thinking of changing it to Liquid.” He pulls a vial of lubricant out of — somewhere ( _How prepared_ is _this man,_ Hal wonders; then again, he’s always ready to go, from bed to helicopter to back alley) — with a nonchalant grin and pours the slippery contents along Hal’s shaft. Dave’s hand soon follows, working up and down until Hal’s quivering beneath him.

Hal shoves Dave’s side and he obliges, rolling onto his back. No way in hell Hal would be able to flip him himself, but Dave does his best to indulge Hal, making a big show of his acquiescence.

Hal slides Dave’s pants off, digs his fingers into the taut muscle of Dave’s ass, and spreads him wide. A rumble of anticipation sounds from somewhere in Dave’s chest or throat. Hal doesn’t really care which or where. He’s distracted by the perfect curves filling his hands, the balls reddened with blood, the stiff erection begging for attention.

Hal will have his sweet revenge. He runs a light, teasing finger around Dave’s rim.

Dave chokes out a sobbing moan. His hands fumble for his cock, but Hal catches them with a tut. “That’s cheating. Do I need to tie these up?”

“Maybe,” Dave twists to look at him, his bright eyes burning with lust. “Habit.”

A grin tugs at Hal’s lips. A habit Hal enjoys watching on proper occasions, but he’s the only one allowed to make Dave come right now.

Hal removes Dave’s bandana and wraps it around each of his hands. He attaches the bonds to the headboard with a quick tug. “The only thing you should be grabbing is the sheets.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

Hal thrills at the word. He resumes his teasing ministrations, darting his tongue against Dave’s tight opening. He quests further, with small, tentative pushes, until Dave is bucking beneath him and he has to hold his hips steady as he licks from his balls up to inside him. He introduces a finger, then two, lazily rubbing against the spot that turns Dave’s desperate moans to wanton cries and deep shudders.

“Hal,” Dave mutters, his gravelly voice coated with layers of lust, “don’t you dare stop.”

“Oh, like you did?” Hal bites along Dave’s back, planting a trail of fire down to his hips. Hal teases, but he knows he can’t wait another second either. He removes his fingers and positions himself behind Dave. Dave looks back, face ruddy, eyes glazed, breath heavy. Hal kisses his open mouth, eyes drinking in every inch of his beloved’s face. His fingers dig into the lines of Dave’s hips.

Hal pushes in, slowly, one aching centimeter at a time, until he’s buried completely in Dave, impossibly tight, unbearably hot.

“Y-yes,” Hal stutters. Dave echoes him, _yes,_ his deep voice muffled in his arm.

Hal starts to move, slowly at first. His right hand travels to Dave’s cock and strokes it gently, his left squeezes Dave’s ass. He increases their pace, pounding into Dave with the satisfying sound of his balls slapping against him over and over, sweat dripping down his nose, beading on his thighs, permeating the air with a lusty haze, raking his fingers and teeth down Dave’s back in gentle, desperate streaks, Dave’s hands balled into fistfuls of sheet, his mouth full of Hal’s name, how good Hal is, how he’ll do anything as long as Hal doesn’t stop…

“Fu—“ Dave’s curse devolves into a wordless moan as he comes in violent spurts, marring the edges of the crisp white bedsheets.

Hal quickly follows, his hips rutting into Dave’s tight warmth with nothing but instinct and mad desire, his mind shattered into infinite fractals of absolute bliss. He falls, limp and boneless and still drowning in ecstasy, entwined in Dave.

 

 

Dave rolls onto Hal in one of his post-coital bear hugs. “Gonna have to change the sheets ourselves.”

“You’re the one who made a mess.” Hal nuzzles Dave’s cheek with his own, a gentle battle of unshaved faces.

Dave pushes the bangs from Hal’s eyes. “You wanna explain this to housekeeping?”

“Tactical espionage action.”

They laugh in unison.

“Hal and Dave.” Dave gives a throaty chuckle. “Still a good one.”

“Always.”

Hal wraps Dave’s hand in his, closes his eyes, and smiles.


End file.
